paikaufandomcom-20200214-history
School Relocation Scheme
The School Relocation Scheme was a policy that was put forward by the Education Department since the late 1980s to aid urban schools with small campuses to relocate to new towns. This page shows a list of schools that have changed their competition district, including relocating from Hong Kong Island to Kowloon and vice versa, but not historical and temporary relocations, such as the Diocesan Boys' School moving from Sai Ying Pun to Mong Kok in 1926 or Ying Wa Girls' School moving temporarily from Central to Sham Shui Po from 2012 to 2019. Kowloon (Including Tseung Kwan O) *Tseung Kwan O Government Secondary School (Founded on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1988) *Po Kok Secondary School (Founded 1931 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 2003) *Sheng Kung Hui Saint Mary's Church Mok Hing Yiu College (Founded 1963 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 2006) Tai Po and North District *Hong Kong Red Swastika Society Tai Po Secondary School (Founded 1977 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1989) *Kau Yan College (Founded 1950 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1991) *Confucian Tai Shing Ho Kwok Pui Chun College (Founded 1963 in Kowloon, Relocated 1991) *Fanling Government Secondary School (Founded in Kowloon, Relocated 1992) *Saint Francis of Assisi's College (Founded 1977 in Kowloon, Relocated 1993) Shatin District *Helen Liang Memorial Secondary School, Shatin (Founded 1977 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1988) *Lock Tao Secondary School (Founded 1962 in Kowloon, Relocated 1989) *Tung Wah Group of Hospitals Wong Fung Ling College (Founded 1977 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1989) *Christ College (Founded 1953 in Kowloon, Relocated 1989) *Chinese Young Men's Christian Association College (Founded 1952 in Kowloon, Relocated 1990) *Ma On Shan Tsung Tsin Secondary School (Founded 1958 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1990) *Po Leung Kuk Wu Chung College (Founded 1977 in Kowloon, Relocated 1990) *Saint Rose of Lima's College (Founded 1948 in Kowloon, Relocated 1999) Yuen Long District *Bethel High School (Founded 1950 in Kowloon, Relocated 1989) *Gertrude Simon Lutheran College (Founded 1977 in Kowloon, Relocated 1991) *Pui Shing Catholic Secondary School (Founded 1963 in Kowloon, Relocated 1992) *Yuen Yuen Institute Miu Fat Buddhist Monastery Chan Lui Chung Tak Memorial College (Founded 1962 in Tuen Mun, Relocated 1995) *Chinese Young Men's Christian Association Secondary School (Founded 1961 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 2000) *Church of Christ in China Fong Yun Wah Secondary School (Founded 1977 in Kowloon, Relocated 2002) Tuen Mun District *South Tuen Mun Government Secondary School (Founded 1977 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1988) *Semple Memorial Secondary School (Founded 1967 in Kowloon, Relocated 1989) *Chung Sing Benevolent Society Mrs. Aw Boon Haw Secondary School (Founded 1947 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1990) *Christian Alliance College, Tuen Mun (Founded 1965 in Kowloon, Relocated 1992) *Tsung Tsin College (Founded 1950 in Kowloon, Relocated 1992) Tsuen Wan District *Liu Po Shan Memorial College (Founded 1956 on Hong Kong Island, Relocated 1984) Kwai Tsing District *Caritas Saint Joseph's Secondary School (Founded 1971 in Tsuen Wan, Relocated 1989) *Church of Christ in China Yenching College (Founded 1977 in Kowloon, Relocated 2000)